Stampylongnose Wiki:FAQ
This FAQ page was originally made by Bureaucrat Ollieeh from a blog post. ---- 'Q: Does Stampy visit this wiki?' Unless Stampy publicly announces in a video or in a post from any of his social media accounts (like this one here) that he visits this wiki, or somebody posts undoubtful evidence that they are him, it is assumed that no, Stampy does not visit this wiki. 'Q: Will Stampy reply to my comment?' Stampy recieves thousands of comments a day through Youtube, email, and Wikia, so it is unlikely he will reply to yours. When asking a question, be prepared for dissapointment as it is likely no one will answer. 'Q: How can I get into Stampy's Love Garden?' Stampy has answered this question many times before: the one rule of Stampy's Love Garden is you're not allowed to ask! There is no set way to be added to the garden - people are added for sending in fan art, pictures, poems, songs, games, jokes, comments etc. 'Q: I have seen a bad page / edit / comment! What do I do?' If you see any vandalism, bad language, rude or inappropriate pages, edits or comments of any kind, leave a message on an admin's message wall. Be sure to mention what page it is, what page the comment is on or the username/IP of the person. 'Q: What happens when I report something?' The admin will review what you have reported. If it is in violation of the Rules & Regulations , the comment or edit will be deleted. The person will also recieve a warning on their message wall telling them what they have done wrong (the person who reported them will never be named). 'Q: Can admins block people?' Yes, admins can block anyone from editing the wiki for any amount of time. You will usually receive a warning beforehand, but if we think you are a particular danger, you will be blocked immediately. You are identifiable by your IP address and username, even when not logged in. If blocked, you are also prevented from creating new accounts, leaving comments and you will be flagged to other admins on other wikis. 'Q: Who are the admins?' Click here for a list of admins . Beware - we bite! 'Q: How do I become an admin?' If you want to become an admin, you must first prove yourself by being faithful and making generally helpful edits to the wiki. After 'proving yourself worthy', leave a message on the founder's message wall and hope for the best! It may be handy to mention what you want to do with admin privileges, and how faithful you are to the wiki. Be honest, as you can be demoted as quickly as promoted! Remember that not everyone can be an admin, and it may take months for a reply. Be patient! 'Q: What can admins do?' Admins can block people, change pages so only certain people can edit them, delete pages, change the themes of the wikis, and much more. 'Q: Why can't I edit a page?' Pages can be locked by admins so that only certain groups of people may edit them. (everyone, registered users only or admins only). This is usually done to prevent vandalism on high traffic pages, although it may also be done to any page if they contain valuable information. Either that, or you have been blocked for inappropriate behaviour. One of the two. 'Q: How can I solve vandalism without an admin's help?' You can always change a page into an earlier version of itself. Click on 'edit' then click 'history' to view a log of all edits made to a page. Click on a date and it will bring up how the page looked on that date. (It may be useful to aim for edits made by registered users or admins, as they are less likely to cause vandalism). Once you have done that, click on 'edit' again and click 'publish' without making any changes. This will revert the page back to how it looked before, thus curing vandalism easily. 'Q: I have been blocked and I don't know why! What should I do?' The easiest way to appeal is to find out which admin blocked you (it will say on your profile). When the block ends, leave a message on that admins wall asking why you were blocked (be polite about it, though!). They will explain to you what edits or comments you left that earned you the block. Before you do this, check your message wall as it is likely that an admin will leave a brief reason on why you were blocked there first. 'Q: I have a question that isn't mentioned or answered properly here. How do I ask it?' Just leave a message in the comments of this blog post (it doesn't matter if you are logged in or not) or leave a message on someone's message wall. Someone will always be happy to help you! You can know if someone replied to a message you left by clicking on 'notifications' at the top right corner. 'Q: How can I add color to my username?' The username colors are exclusively for administrators only. We implemented this to easily identify each of the administrators. Unfortunately, unless before you become one of us, you cannot add color to your username. Category:Browse Category:Site administration